


It's Always Been You

by helloyesIamtrash



Series: Inked at Midnight [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm in soul mate au hell, M/M, Soul Mate AU, fUCK ME, hecka lot of fluff, i love this shit, probably more of these if you like them, screaming into the void, soul mate tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. This is the story of what happened on the night of Hinata's 16th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time posting on here, and I'm super pumped! I'm in soul mate au hell right now, so I'm probably make more of these if you guys like them. Also I didn't have a beta, so I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Edit: So I changed the spacing and font to make it more pleasing, it was bothering me after I read some other fanfics on here and went back to this one. Just an FYI :)

Hinata breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm his frayed nerves as he paced around his room. 11:45. Almost midnight, almost time. He looked down at his wrist anxiously, back at the clock, then at his phone, then at the clock again. He didn’t think he could wait any longer, but he’d have to.

Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. In some cases, though, when one soulmate meets the other when one is still under 16, the younger’s tattoo appears early. There are people who don’t get any soulmate hints, of course, as not everyone has a soulmate. It’s a sad thought, but unavoidable. They still get writing, though, typically in green font. Instead of a soulmate, they get a hint at their best friend, the one who they can depend on through thick and thin. Frankly, Hinata didn’t mind getting either, but he’d prefer to get his soulmate. Especially since he had been noticing that his sexuality wasn’t as black-and-white as he had thought.

He always thought that girls were pretty, don’t get him wrong. They were funny and nice and had nice shapes, so he always thought that he was straight. That’s it. But when he started to notice just how hot guys can look, Hinata knew it wasn’t that simple. It had started with Kenma, from Nekoma. Hinata thought Kenma was so pretty, he must have been a girl. That’s why his heart was fluttering. Sadly, when Karasuno played Nekoma’s team, Hinata knew that it was wishful thinking. He got to see Kenma a few more times, but no real sparks flew. Besides, he figured that Kenma was too into his video games to think about that kind of stuff. This trend continued with Oikawa of Aoba Josai, as he was by all standards extremely attractive. It lasted for all of five minutes, though, as Oikawa’s personality clashed too much with Hinata’s own. Besides, Kageyama disliked him, and Hinata trusted his judgement above all else.

Kageyama.

Just thinking about his teammate made his insides melt as he sat down onto his head and buried his face into his pillow. The last few months consisted of him not-so-secretly checking Kageyama out when he wasn’t looking, blushing constantly, and growing closer to his setter. They hung out more often, usually doing lame things like playing with the 1,000-year-old board games Hinata had at his house. Currently, Hinata won 4 of the 9 Monopoly games, and the fact that neither of them have killed each other during the game is a miracle. Usually, though, they practiced volleyball, because why mess with such a good thing? They bonded over volleyball, cheering at their small victories and celebrating by playfully insulting each other. It was their way of saying ‘good job’. Besides, Kageyama’s butt looked, like, infinitely good when he tossed to Hinata. Or just in general.

Groaning as he got his head out of the gutter, Hinata secretly wished for what seemed to be the thousandth time today that Kageyama would be his soulmate. He would rather die than admit that to anyone, though, especially the setter himself. No matter how many times he’s fantasized about what the dark haired boy’s reactions would be, they always had one of three outcomes. One, he would also confess and then they would probably make out for a while. This was Hinata’s favorite outcome, needless to say, and he thought of it more often than he’d like to say. The second was that Kageyama would accept his feelings, but not be able to return them. Though this one made him sad, the outcome also had Hinata maintaining his friendship with the setter, finding his real soulmate, and chatting with Kageyama later to catch up on old memories. It was bittersweet, but nice enough. The third scenario, however, filled him with anxiety. Kageyama would be disgusted by him, cut off all ties, and abandon Hinata. Though he can’t imagine it truly happening, as even though Kageyama was an asshole most of the time, he wouldn’t go that far. That didn’t mean that it wasn’t a scary thought, though. Hinata’s eyes snapped back to reality to check his phone, breaking away from his thoughts with a sigh.

11:50.

W h y.

 

Hinata was just about to throw his phone across the room in frustration when it vibrated, signaling a text message. Also giving Hinata a heart attack, but that was off-topic. He sighed, opening his phone to see who it was.

From: Bakageyama  
To: Hinata  
Hey dumbass how are you holding up? 

Hinata inhaled slowly, exhaling, and let out his whirling emotions via text.

To: Bakageyama  
From: Hinata  
I FEEL LIKE EXPLODING I CAN’T WAITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!

From: Bakageyama  
To: Hinata  
Want me to stay up with you? I can’t focus on studying anyway.

He frowned slightly at the thought of Kageyama studying anything, but he shrugged it off. Kageyama wouldn’t lie to him.

To: Bakageyama  
From: Hinata  
Pls :o

From: Bakageyama  
To: Hinata  
Tell me what you think they’ll be like.

His mind screamed ‘THEY’LL BE LIKE YOU BECAUSE I LIKE YOU’, but he texted otherwise.

To: Bakageyama  
From: Hinata  
HOW SHOULD I KNOW IDIOT

From: Bakageyama  
To: Hinata  
I DUNNO I THOUGHT YOU HAD A TYPE OR SOMETHING?

To: Bakageyama  
From: Hinata  
MY TYPE IS HOT PEOPLE IDK

A little longer before the next text.

From: Bakageyama  
To: Hinata  
As in any hot girl or any hot guy or? 

Internal screaming broke out in his mind. How should he answer this? Should he answer this? Yes, he should, he’d get anxious again if he didn’t text Kageyama. Just text something, anything!

To: Bakageyama  
From: Hinata  
Hot people.

Great. He buries his face in his pillow, as this was the first time he’s told anyone about liking both genders, to any extent. This was small, but Hinata desperately needed a positive response.

From: Bakageyama  
To: Hinata  
Fair enough.

From: Bakageyama  
To:Hinata  
Call me as soon as it appears ok

To: Bakageyama  
From: Hinata  
Why wouldn’t I????

From: Bakageyama  
To: Hinata  
I feel like you’ll pass out. Or throw up. Or both.

To: Bakageyama  
From: Hinata  
NO I WON’T… But give me a few minutes to process.

From: Bakageyama  
To: Hinata  
Whatever you say.

11:59.

This was it. Hinata looked impatiently at the clock. Thirty seconds turned into fifteen, into ten.. He thought about all of the scenarios in his mind.

Five. He loves me.

Four. He loves me not.

Three. He loves me.

Two. He loves me not.

One. He loves me.

Hinata felt a tingling warmth on his wrist, almost like a warm breeze. As he stared down at his wrist, letters started to appear, in scribbly… familiar handwriting. Where did he know this handwriting? But his mind registered that the words were a dark blue, so his mind shouted ‘SOUL MATE! SOUL MATE!’. He squinted in thought, practically willing the words to appear faster. When they fully did, his heart stopped. He recognized the handwriting, he knew the familiar word choice, he knew exactly who his soulmate was. Without thinking, he rushed downstairs, grabbed his coat and threw it on as he ran out the door at full speed. His phone bounced up and down in his pocket as he practically flew down the streets. His phone buzzed with messages, probably from either solely Kageyama or the Karasuno group chat. He didn’t care. His eyes vaguely acknowledged his surroundings as he tore down the route he knew by heart. Finally, he stopped at a plain little house, one light on in the upper corner. Hinata ran the doorbell quickly, a million thoughts raced in his mind as he heard a silent padding down the stairs and a fumbling with the lock as the owner opened the door. The figure’s eyes widened in surprise as whatever harsh words he was going to say died in his mouth. They stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity, before he spoke.

“So, Shouyo, what kind of dumbass reason do you have for showing up at my house at this hour?” Kageyama finally spoke, trying in vain to sound casual. His voice betrayed him in the end, a bit of hope leaking through. Hinata’s eyes widened as each word came out of Kageyama’s mouth, drinking them in desperately. He looked at his wrist, then back at Kageyama, then at his wrist, then Kageyama again, all the while sputtering out incomprehensible words.

“What?” Kageyama asked impatiently. Hinata tries to form a sentence, but when he can’t form anything in his head, he gestures frantically at his wrist, revealing his new tattoo, elegantly written in blue script that Kageyama found to be very familiar. It was his handwriting. The taller boy’s mind went blank as he stared at the tattoo, the words ‘So, Shouyo, what kind of dumbass reason do you have for showing up at my house at this hour?’ neatly scrawled onto Hinata’s wrist.

“W-Well, say something, asshole! You should make sure it’s… me.” Kageyama spluttered, his face flushed. He was unable to hide his pleading tone, both of the boys daring to hope for what the two have them have kept to themselves to become true.

“Of course it’s you! It’s always been you!” Hinata nearly yelled, his fierce gaze piercing into the other boy’s blue orbs. The setter froze, Hinata’s words echoing throughout his head as he struggled to comprehend them. They both slowly looked down at Kageyama’s wrist, which now had a small, bright orange tattoo written in what looked like chicken scratch, but he knew what it said. He could make it out when he squinted. ‘Of course it’s you! It’s always been you’, was now inked on his wrist.

Hinata was the first to react, his face breaking into a grin as he almost tackled the taller boy in a hug. Kageyama, on the other hand, had turned a deep red as he read over the words once, twice in his mind, as he looked down at Hinata with wide eyes as the energetic boy wrapped his hands around his neck. He then hugged the orange-haired boy tightly, a small, genuine smile on his face. As much as he would be content staying there forever, though, he wanted answers. Also, to not be outside after midnight.

“Come in.” Kageyama finally got out, as he pulled Hinata into his house, slamming the door behind him. He dragged Hinata to their living room and set him on the couch, collapsing next to him. He looked over to see him pinching himself.

“What are you doing?”

“Seeing if this is real.” Hinata answered seriously, his eyes full of wonder. Kageyama briefly wondered how he got so lucky, but he outwardly sighed and held out his arms. Hinata’s eyes lit up and he crawled onto the boy’s lap, each burying himself into the other. They stayed like this for a while, until Kageyama broke the silence.

“Did you like me before this?” He asked, it coming out gentler than his tone normally is. A nod from Hinata.

“Did you?” Hinata asked, matching his tone. Kageyama shrugged.

“I always knew that I wanted to be around you more, to see you smile at me. When I was around you, I was always really… happy. I didn’t think about it too much back then, or maybe I didn’t want to think about it, but now I’m sure. I started to realize the closer your birthday became, that I wanted your soulmate to be me. It’s still kind of a shock, though…” He trailed off, almost in a trance.

“That your soulmate is a guy? That your soulmate is me?” Hinata said quietly. He saw Kageyama’s head slowly turn towards him through his peripheral vision. Then, a flick on his forehead. Hinata whirled at Kageyama, falling into his trap as Kageyama caught his chin with his hand, forcing him to look at his new soulmate.

“No, idiot. That I’m good enough for you to be my soulmate.” He states, looking into Hinata’s eyes.

Kageyama sees an adorable ball of sunshine and energy. Someone that makes him happy even when he feels like he’s worthless. Someone who can keep up with his serves. Someone perfectly in sync with him. An attractive, small, near perfect person who he didn’t think he ever would have a chance with, because he wasn’t good enough to deserve someone like Hinata in his life as a romantic partner.

Hinata sees a tall, handsome teen who looks like he could have walked off of a magazine cover. Someone who’s rare smiles are gorgeous, and only for him. Someone who pushes both of them to their limits, but knows when to let off. Someone who silently worries about him constantly. Someone he’s perfectly in tune with. A secretly-caring, raven-haired person who he didn’t think he had a chance with because, who was he kidding? Kageyama was out of his league.

But now, their vision has changed, and they see something new.

Not just a partner, but a soulmate.

And now they had their whole lives together to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Honestly no matter what I put here I'm gonna look back on this and cringe so bYE  
> *screaming into the void as I post this* 
> 
> I HAVE DECIDED I'M MAKING ANOTHER ONE, SO WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE IT TO BE  
> A) Daisuga  
> B) Iwaoi  
> C) KurooxKenma  
> D) BokutoxAkaashi  
> (I'll make all of them eventually tho)


End file.
